1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to carriage devices and more particularly pertains to a new carriage device for allowing the carriage to be more easily placed within and removed from a vehicle.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a cart that has a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending upwardly therefrom. A top side of the cart is open. The peripheral wall has a front side, a back side, a first lateral side and a second lateral side. The cart may contain a plurality of objects. A handle is attached to the cart. A rolling apparatus is coupled to the cart to facilitate the cart is rolled along a support surface. The rolling apparatus is positionable in a deployed position to elevate the cart a maximum distance above the support surface. The rolling apparatus is positionable in a retracted position to lower the cart to a minimum distance above the support surface. A lock is coupled to the cart and is in mechanical communication with the rolling apparatus. The lock releases the rolling apparatus to facilitate positioning the rolling apparatus between the deployed position and the retracted position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.